Technical Field
The present invention relates to object tracking, and more particularly to an Advanced Driver-Assistance System using accurate object proposals by tracking detections.
Description of the Related Art
Many practical applications require reliable object detection in every frame of a video sequence, e.g., activity recognition, surveillance or autonomous driving. Modern object detectors rely on strong but computationally heavy image representations that require category independent object proposal mechanisms to reduce the search space. While video data imposes strong priors on object motion, many object detectors ignore this information and are applied in every frame independently.
Thus, there is a need for an improved approach to object detection.